vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tenjuro Banno
|-|Tenjuro Banno= |-|As Data (Tablet)= |-|As Data (Banno Driver)= |-|Kamen Rider Gold Drive= Summary Tenjuro Banno (蛮野 天十郎 Banno Tenjūrō) was a scientist and former friend of Krim Steinbelt, and the estranged birth father of Go and Kiriko Shijima. He created the Roidmudes, unique androids that were capable of "evolving" to become more like humans. Later, he creates a knockoff of the Drive Driver, dubbed the Banno Driver (バンノドライバー Banno Doraibā) and essentially transforms into a knockoff of the rider, calling himself Gold Drive (ゴルドドライブ Gorudo Doraibu). Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | At least 5-C Name: Tenjuro Banno, Kamen Rider Drive Origin: Kamen Rider Drive Gender: Male Age: Late Adult in his death Classification: Scientist (Formerly) Powers and Abilities: |-|As Data (Tablet)=Genius Intelligence, Data Manipulation (Can perform numerous abilities which generate from data), Energy Manipulation (Mapulates from data to release energy tentacles which coat electric shocks, contact at the target), Healing (Can create an advanced cure), Forcefield Creation, Technology Manipulation (Can manipulate surrounding technology to his liking, even shown capable of controlling the whole Drive Pit's system), Levitation |-|As Data (Banno Driver)=All of Tablet Key abilities plus Mind Control and Memery Overwrite (Able to attach himself to other Roidmudes and override their will to take control of their bodies) |-|Kamen Rider Gold Drive=All of previous abilities, Transformation with Banno Driver, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Resistance to Slowdown, Heavy Acceleration, Hand to Hand Combat, Data Manipulation (Activates the red ignition key to briefly steal his opponent's weapon, data and support device), Forcefield Creation, Electricity Manipulation and Paralysis Inducement (Can trap his enemies in an electromagnetic wave), Teleportation (Can teleport himself and other passengers by transforming their particles into data strips) Attack Potency: Unknown | At least Moon level (Dubbed he can comparable to Super Evolution Roidmude, overpowered Drive Type Tridoron) Speed: Unknown | Sub-Relativistic Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | At least Moon Class Durability: Unknown | At least Moon level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: Device *'Banno Driver:' Belt-based transformation device *'Shift Brace:' Bracelet-based weapon-selecting device (used to activate Signal Bikes or Shift Cars). Gold Drive has a jet-black version of it. *'Shift Cars:' Gives access to Gold Drive's forms and powers, depending on which car is used *'Signal Bikes:' Gives access to Gold Drive's secondary powers, depending on which bike is used (stolen from Mach) Weapon *'Zenrin Shooter:' Gold Drive's gun weapon. Stolen from Kamen Rider Mach during their first battle. *'Door-Ju:' Gold Drive's second gun weapon originally used by the second Drive. Stolen during Drive's first fight with Gold Drive along with the Brake Gunner. *'Break Gunner:' Gold Drive's third gun weapon originally used by Chaser. *'Handle-Ken:' Gold Drive's sword weapon. Stolen from Drive during their second fight. *'Shingou-Ax' Gold Drive's ax weapon. Stolen from Chaser during his final encounter. Intelligence: Genius, Narcissistic and arrogant, Banno is completely convinced of his genius and is motivated by his god complex and desire to control everything. Despite boasting the glories of his intellect, most of Banno's greatest works of self-proclaimed genius are ripoffs of the products of Krim's genius, such as the Roidmudes' Core Driviars, the mind uploading technology he used to preserve himself as an AI, and the Banno Driver being reverse-engineered from the Drive Driver. The extent of this shamelessness is best shown in how he plagiarizes not just Krim's work, but Krim himself, via having Roidmude 004 copy Krim's data to use the latter's scientific genius to complete the Sigma Circular. Weaknesses: None notable Key: Tenjuro Banno (As Data) | Kamen Rider Gold Drive Gallery Gold Drive's Death Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Kamen Rider Category:Villains Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Geniuses Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 5 Category:Data Users Category:Energy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Healers Category:Technology Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Time Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Robots Category:Humans Category:Possession Users